


Trainee

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work, PDV
Genre: French culture, French school, Gen, High School, Trainee, Training period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is my first lesson as teacher-to-be... And I can't even formulate something correctly because of how stressed out I am.<br/>This promises to be interesting...</p><p>(PDV 0 L fic with no romance because why not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainee

Sweating, here I am, in front of these students. They all look at me while my breath is acting. I have troubles accepting I'm here, in front of those doubtful faces regarding my attendance in this room.  
I'm wondering what I'm here for and what I'm doing here, in a high school far away from my home and from my roots. I have the feeling of landing in another world and there is nothing else to say: I don't know what I got myself into.

I have the 2D4 class in front of my eyes, if I'm guessing right. Luc told me he gave me his most serious and interested class for my first lesson. Still, I have troule guessing what I could tell them except to stop chatting. Even though I read again and again my lessons, I have no idea what I will manage to do in front of them.  
I'm missing staying in the back of the classroom and take some notes so much now I'm in the role of my training referent. I gulp, I feel my heart raging against my rib cage, trying to break through it.

"Ge... Get installed... Take... Take your stuff out..." I mumble without articulating.

They don't obey to me. They're not obeying me! What do I do?! I have no idea how to tell them to stop talking if they don't listen to me! I'm feeling like I don't even exist... A girl is giving me a weird stare in the back... I have no idea what to do... I'm feeling my legs succumbing under my weight, that's horrible...  
He advances and takes my place, putting me aside. He looks at them with fix eyes who would almost scare me. They are getting quiet without him getting lourder. I'm feeling so much dumb next to him, me who panic for nothing...

He gets his hair right and tells them with a firm voice: "I will not teach you your next History-Geography lessons"  
Some seem doubtful, probably wondering why he is meaning by that. After all, it's not that often that a high school teacher needs to tell such things as sure as he currently looks like he is.

"You will have a trainee instead of me" He continues while taking gently my arm and getting me next to him. "Introducing Miss Jonquille who will be your teacher during her training period in here."  
He then looks at me. My vision is blurred, I'm fearing that I will not manage to do it, I see all of them staring at me like a virus, a bacteria against enraged, enhanced white corpuscles. I could faint because of how uncomfortable I feel...

"Hey, get yourself together! You're able to do it, you will do it, don't disappoint me! Don't tell me you don't know what you need to do!" He whispers to me, trying to reassure as much as he can and to get me confident with a friendly smile.  
"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm gonna try..." I'm answering still hesitating.

"Indeed, I will ask you not to mistreat her right now, because you must notice that she's shy and that you're scaring her" He finishes before getting back to the back of the room to value me. I think I've not behaved so well with my cowardish attitude.  
They're heading in my direction. Knowing what this is all about, they look suspicious. I need to admit that I wasn't a trainee fan when I was in school myself, but I don't remember giving such stares to newcomers...

"He... Hello... I'm your trainee teacher for some time... So, take your copybook and... Erh... Where are you in the programme?" I'm asking them, not even knowing what I must do.  
"Well... We should take a test... But we finished the last lesson so we need to start another" Answers a student to me while looking in his diary.

I haven't prepared a test, I'm such a dumbass! What do I do know?! Do I make them some lesson, risking to mistake greatly and to penalize them? Do I make them take a test with an improvised, crappy essay subject? I don't know, I don't know!!  
"The test is postponed to some next time. You will start a new lesson." Announces Luc seeing that I'm panicking. I really don't manage to think they are my class... It's not a good sign for someone who wants to get her CAPES... 

What the hell am I doing?! I need to stay focused, otherwise I will really screw up! It's time to get right on my legs and to try to forget I'm a trainee. Tell yourself you are their teacher. Tell yourself you have always been their teacher. Tell yourself you will get their jaws drop. Tell yourself you will be so good they will be sad not to have you as their teacher. Impress the person in charge of your training period.  
Get yourself together, Juliette!... No, not "Juliette". Mistress Jonquille.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes (for non-French readers)
> 
> "The French CAPES ("Certificat d'Aptitude au Professorat de l'Enseignement du Seconde degré") is a competitive examination sat by prospective secondary school teachers after the 'licence'. Successful candidates become fully qualified teachers ("professeurs certifiés")." (Definition taken from the Robert-Collins)  
> I could have simply put "secondary degree teaching certification" but it wasn't French enough.  
> Also, the 2D4 class is a 10th Gradeish class because in France, it is called Seconde, and Seconde litterally means Second, so the name of the class is written with a 2 like in "2th"


End file.
